An infrastructure-based wireless network typically includes a communication network with fixed and wired gateways. Many infrastucture-based wireless networks employ a mobile unit or host which communicates with a fixed base station that is coupled to a wired network. The mobile unit can move geographically while it is communicating over a wireless link to the base station. When the mobile unit moves out of range of one base station, it may connect or “handover” to a new base station and starts communicating with the wired network through the new base station.
In comparison to infrastructure-based wireless networks, such as cellular networks or satellite networks, ad hoc networks are self-forming networks which can operate in the absence of any fixed infrastructure, and in some cases the ad hoc network is formed entirely of mobile nodes. An ad hoc network typically includes a number of geographically-distributed, potentially mobile units, sometimes referred to as “nodes,” which are wirelessly connected to each other by one or more links (e.g., radio frequency communication channels). The nodes can communicate with each other over a wireless media without the support of an infrastructure-based or wired network. Links or connections between these nodes can change dynamically in an arbitrary manner as existing nodes move within the ad hoc network, as new nodes join or enter the ad hoc network, or as existing nodes leave or exit the ad hoc network, Because the topology of an ad hoc network can change significantly techniques are needed which can allow the ad hoc network to dynamically adjust to these changes. Due to the lack of a central controller, many network-controlling functions can be distributed among the nodes such that the nodes can self-organize and reconfigure in response to topology changes.
One characteristic of adhoc network nodes is that each node can directly communicate over a short range with nodes which are a single “hop” away. Such nodes are sometimes referred to as “neighbor nodes.” When a node transmits packets to a destination node and the nodes are separated by more than one hop (e.g., the distance between two nodes exceeds the radio transmission range of the nodes, or a physical barrier is present between the nodes), the packets can be relayed via intermediate nodes (“multi-hopping”) until the packets reach the destination node. In such situations, each intermediate node routes the packets (e.g., data and control information) to the next node along the route, until the packets reach their final destination
IEEE 802.16 is a point-to-multipoint (PMP) system with one hop links between a base station (BS) and a subscriber station (SS). Such network topologies severely stress link budgets at the cell boundaries and often render the subscribers at the cell boundaries incapable of communicating using the higher-order modulations that their radios can support. Pockets of poor-coverage areas are created where high data-rate communication is impossible. This in turn brings down the overall system capacity. While such coverage voids can be avoided by deploying BSs tightly, this drastically increases both the capital expenditure (CAPEX) and operational expenditure (OPEX) for the network deployment. A cheaper solution is to deploy relay stations (RSs) (also known as relays or repeaters) in the areas with poor coverage and repeat transmissions so that subscribers in the cell boundary can connect using high data rate links.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.